Mi secreto
by Kisame-chan
Summary: Me he hecho una cuenta en esta página para contarles los secretos y chismes del Akatsuki, y comenzaré con un mío... Entren y descubran lo que tengo que contarles jeje. YAOI


Hola buenas tardes, creo que muchas de ustedes me conocen, y no necesito presentación. Sí soy ese cara de pescado al que muchas veces insultan o es blanco de bromas en sus fics, pero esta vez no será así, esta vez les contaré un secreto, escucharan mi historia, la verdadera historia. Y sé que muchas de ustedes se morirán de envidia y desearán tener branquias en el rostro.

Este relato es sobre mi relación con Itachi-san, se remonta a unos cuantos meses atrás, más claramente el verano pasado. Recuerdo que para aquellos días no habíamos tenido muchas misiones con Itachihi-san, por lo que nos pasábamos el día en la cueva Akatsuki descansando e intentando que el calor no nos derritiera el cerebro (prefería no terminar como el demente de Deidara, seguro que a ese si se le derritió).

Yo sin actividad me ponía de los nervios, muchas veces sin saber en que gastar energías me volvía presa de la ansiedad y no sabía como deshacerme de ella, entonces llegaba Itachi-san, me tiraba un vaso de agua en el rostro y ya estaba yo más calmado.

Ese tiempo yo ya comenzaba a inquietarme con esa figura menuda y el porte frío de mi compañero, pero intentaba desviarme de esos pensamientos y deseos que me corrían cada vez que lo veía rondar por ahí, no era fácil, y tampoco lo era asumir que era el primer hombre que me atraía sexualmente y menos el que fuera alguien tan frío y tan poco interesado en los placeres corporales.

Así que había concluido que ese deseo no pasaría de eso, solo me deleitaría secretamente con su perfecto cuerpo, su hermoso cabello y ese gélido rostro de ojos negros. Además ya deben ustedes pensarlo, cómo podría un chico tan sexy fijarse en un cara de pescado como yo.

Pero aquí es donde viene la parte de la historia donde las cosas se ponen interesantes y ustedes se mueren de la envidia.

Esa noche, en la cueva, estábamos solo Itachi-san y yo, los demás andaban en esas interminables misiones que nos ponía el jefe. Estaba especialmente calurosa y a mi me empezaba un de esos ataques de ansiedad que me hacen parecer chica, entonces me paré rápidamente de donde estaba sentado, con paso decidido me dirigí al lugar en que mi compañero se encontraba, y con esa locura momentánea y el valor salido de no sé donde, tomé a Itachi-san por las manos para imposibilitar cualquier movimiento suyo. No quise mirarlo a los ojos ya que estos rápidamente se habían vuelto rojos y saltaban a la defensiva. Y entonces sin volver a pensar solté una de sus manos y con la mía aferré su cintura y lo alcé hasta poder besar sus labios.

Fue un instante demasiado extraño, creo que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, por que nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, los suyos volvían a estar negros, y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, con una expresión en ellos, la sorpresa.

Entonces sin importarme sus reacciones cerré los mío y me decidí a besarlo como se debe, lamiendo lentamente sus labios y acariciando casi imperceptiblemente su cintura, lo que siguió a continuación costó creerlo, incluso me asustó e intenté escapar, pero no lo hice, aproveché al máximo la situación y seguí besando los labios que me correspondían, con algo de reticencia, y aun mas extraño en Itachi-san, timidez.

No pasó mucho rato cuando yo ya estaba entusiasmándome, así que ya acariciando su cuerpo por cada lugar que se me viniera a la mente, comencé a desnudarlo. Hasta ese momento mi compañero no reaccionaba demasiado, y muy torpemente me contestaba las caricias, así que yo lo guié. Lo recosté ligeramente en el suelo mientras lo desnudaba y miraba con ojos embobados ese cuerpo tan blanco y hermoso que tenía en frente, Itachi-san, que seguía sorprendiéndome, tenía sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, y yo no sabía si por el calor de la habitación, o por la vergüenza, pero no me detuve a preguntárselo, solo seguí disfrutando de lo que me entregaban.

Pero entonces algo me detuvo, fue la mano de Itachi-san, que al parecer nervioso, tomo la mía que se dirigía a su miembro, con demasiada fuerza, tanta que si yo fuera una persona normal ya me hubiese quebrado unos cuantos huesos. Entonces lo miré interrogante, y el con esa voz metálica temblándole casi imperceptiblemente me dijo algo que jamás en mi vida esperé escuchar, -Soy virgen- me dijo, y no supe que contestarle.

Vamos, que no todos los días un chico como Itachi-san, tan sexy y con posibilidades de agarrarse lo que se le cruce, te dice que es virgen, así que yo me sonreí por dentro (más bien creo que me hice una fiesta interna), le dije que no me importaba y continué con mi tarea.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que yo estaba con un hombre, y más aún, con alguien a quien no pagaba por el servicio, así que todo esto se me hacía desconocido, aún así seguí mis instintos, e hice lo que a todo hombre nos gusta, primero le besé la boca hasta cansarme, y luego jugué con sus orejas, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago y sus caderas, fue realmente excitante y delicioso probar de esa manera a Itachi-san, creo que desde ese momento me volví adicto a él.

Luego hice algo que en un principio lo asustó, pero luego sé que le gustó mucho, porque agarró mis cabellos azules e impuso un ritmo mientras yo le hacía sexo oral, si bien se sentía extraño tener su miembro en mi boca, no era tan malo escuchar como detenía los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

Luego siguió lo que todas ustedes deben estar pensando, y como no podía ser distinto, Itachi-san siguió sorprendiéndome, porque se portó como el uke más dócil e inocente. Se abrió de piernas lentamente y me miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los nervios carcomiéndole la mirada, yo continué besándole para que se calmara mientras lo penetraba y le hacía el amor de la manera más suave que pude, extrañándome de mi mismo.

Ambos acabamos con un orgasmo delicioso que nos obligó a separarnos y mirarnos extrañados, ninguno dijo nada, pero creo que el se avergonzó de si mismo y la debilidad que había demostrado.

A pesar de todo, y de haber sido ese uke tan tierno, las veces que le siguieron demostró lo contrario, y un Itachi-san salvaje y apasionado lo reemplazó, logrando que nuestras sesiones de sexo fueran más seguidas y fogosas.

Ya éramos amantes definitivos y nadie podía negarlo.

Bueno ya les he contado, está en sus manos creerme o no, a mi me vale.

Y ya saben, este es un secreto, así que mas vale que lo guarden si no desean que las "afeite" con mi Samehada.

Adiós


End file.
